Along the same lines
by Trueanimefan
Summary: Ichigo and Orihime find out about a sect of the Soul Society no one knew about.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO WRITE GOOD FANFICS, AND I'M USING NOTEPAD, NOT WORD OR PAGES. JUST A HEADS UP FOR CRITICS. I REALIZE I'M NOT GOOD. ALSO, THIS STORY TAKES PLACE ALONG THE LINES OF THE FANFIC "AFTER LIFE" BY XTREMEGAL87. AS FAR AS THE FIRST CHAPTER IS CONCERNED, ONLY CH. 12 OF AFTER LIFE HAS COME OUT.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR ANY PART OF IT. JUST THOUGHT I'D PUT THAT OUT THERE...

Prolouge:

Ichigo sat at his desk, swamped with paperwork. He had tried to let himself out of the barracks, but to no avail, he ran into Rangiku, who had papers of transfer from Hitsugaya for some out-of-soul-society operation that one of his members was taking place in. The distrought captain just sighed to himself. As much as he figured there were some parts of a captain's, or just a soul reaper's, job that was paperwork, he hadn't figure that it was THIS much of his time. It felt as though paperwork was all he'd ever done since coming to the soul society. Well, except for the incident that happened in Karakura. Ichigo sincerly hoped the new guy was doing okay. They couldn't afford another screw-up...

Yoruichi knocked at the door. "You busy?" she asked. Ichigo just looked up and replied, "none more than usual. What's up, Yoruichi?" She leaned against the doorway and asked simply, "so, where's Orihime at?" As much as Ichigo had heard that in the past couple of weeks, he still wasn't used to it yet.

"We're still looking for a place for her to stay...though where she is right now, I have no idea." Yoruichi smirked. "Really? Ever since your little 'moment,' I figured you'd have your eyes on her at all times!" Ichigo felt the blood rush to his face. "You were there for that?" She just smiled like she did as a cat, "Yup! You really should check for other spiritual pressures around when you do stuff like that..." "Shut up! You should respect other people's privacy, especially in their own office!" Ichigo was growing more and more red as the conversation was going on, but he had really always had a niggling feeling that there was someone there, watching them finally express their feelings. He was less suprised to find out it was Yoruichi.

Yoruichi just laughed. "So, is there any specific reason that you haven't invited her to stay with you?" she asked quizzically. Ichigo just let a heavy sigh go. "Yes, there is," he replied. "Oh, really?" she inquired. "And what would that be?" Ichigo decided to tell Yoruichi about his thought when he asked Orihime about where she was staying after thier little moment in his office. "I was going to ask her to move in with me, but I wasn't sure that we were together at all, let alone close enough to ask her something as drastic as that." Yoruichi looked at Ichigo as if she had seen something she'd never seen before. "Wow. You actually gave something some thought. I never thought I'd see the day. Well, why didn't you ask her? You knew she would have said yes."

Ichigo just got pissed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'GAVE SOMETHING SOME THOUGHT? GET OUT, YORUICHI!" She just giggled. "Alright, I'm leaving. I'll tell Orihime you're looking for her if I see her."  
>And with that, Yoruichi took her leave.<p>

Ichigo ran out to the hallway. "Yoruichi! You damn cat bitch! You better not go looking for her!" He looked around. There was a new face near his office. "The hell are you?" he asked. The girl only replied, " I'm third-seat Hinamara." Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "You're not third-seat in my company." She brushed a lock of her vibrant purple hair back behind her ear. "I didn't say I was from your company. These," she plopped a stack of papers into his hand, "are from my captain. He said you should look over them as soon as possible." Ichigo watched as she turned and started to walk her curvy figure away. "Hold on!" He yelled after her. "I've never seen you before. What's your company.?"

She turned and flashed her eyelids. "That's classified information. And you're not high enough clearance." She then flash-stepped away. Ichigo went back to his desk. "Yeah, well, fuck you too, bitch." He then turned his attention to the new stack of papers. He didn't recognize the seal as any of the other companies seals. He then started to read the stack that was just given to him. "What the hell? Is this a fucking joke?" he questioned.

END OF CH.1/PROLOUGE SP, HOW'D YA LIKE IT? IF YOU DIDN'T, THAT'S OK, I UNDERSTAND. AND YES, I'M FOURTEEN, SO I DON'T HAVE A LOT OF WRITING EXPERIENCE, AND SO, ANY COMMENTS/CRITISISMS ARE WELCOME. PLEASE REVIEW AND HELP ME EXPAND MY SKILLS AND VOCAB. THANK YOU! 


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** HEY EVERYONE. I HAVE SWITCHED TO OPEN OFFICE TEXT MANAGER, SO HOPEFULLY I CAN GET SOME SPELLCHECK GOING, SO I ACTUALLY SPELL THINGS RIGHT. FEEL FREE TO COMMENT/CRITISIZE, CUZ IT ALL HELPS WITH THE WRITING.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANY PART OF BLEACH...DAMMIT.

CHAPTER 1: KIDO CAN SUCK IT

Hinamara walked to her captain's barracks. As she approached, she folded her hands and put them in her lap, and walked more shyly than she usually did. She waited at the door for him to motion her in, as he soon did. "Did you give Kurosaki the papers?" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Yes, Captain Zuriko. He didn't seem to know me though..." He looked up from his paperwork to his distraught third-seat. "You know, you are part of Squad Zero. You technically don't even exist. How could know of you when there are no papers of any of your assignments." She still looked disappointed. "Well, could we go introduce ourselves? He knows we exist now..." Zuriko ran his long pale fingers through his electric blue hair and sighed heavily. "Yeah, I guess. Grab the lieutenant and let's go." Hinamara immediately brightened up. "Yay! We can pick up the lieutenant on the way!" Zuriko put his hand to his head. "Nevermind, he's here. Latura, show yourself." "Yessir."

Squad Zero's Lieutenant showed up in front of them. Hadato Latura was 5' 4", and he had short, spiked, black hair. "Where are we going, sir?" The captain looked down to his lieutenant, literally. The captain stood at 5'9", five inches taller than his lieutenant. "Captain Kurosaki's office, for a...hmm...welcome party, I suppose." Latura shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, we've nothing better to do today." And with that, the three of them started off to the Squad Three barracks.

Ichigo studied the stack of papers on his desk. "What the hell's this Squad Zero shit? And why do they want me for this mission? Goddammit, this is annoying. Is this even real, and if not, who's that purple-haired girl?" "Which purple-haired girl would this be?" asked a certain auburn-haired girl. "Orihime!" Ichigo was surprised by her sudden appearance. "Hey, um, how're you doing?" She walked closer to him, and embraced him. He hugged her back, and they moved to kiss each other. They were tentative at first, but they gently put their lips together. They grew closer, and Ichigo intertwined his hand in her hair.

"Kurosaki," a teen-sounding voice said. "Not a good fucking time, Hitsugaya!" Ichigo said between breaths. "It's not Hitsugaya, and please stop that." And suddenly, Ichigo was pushed away from Orihime, their bodies not wanting to leave, but being split apart nonetheless. Ichigo turned to the intruders of his space.

**Jeez, you just can't catch a break, can you?** Ichigo found himself talking to his inner Hollow. _Not just yet._ The White Ichigo smirked. ** Well, you better hurry the hell up and get something done with her, or I'll satisfy her myself. **Ichigo decided to stuff the Hollow back to his inner world, and turned his attention to the strangers.

"So, who the fuck are you?" Ichigo interrogated. "And what the hell kind of kido was that?" The guy with the bright blue hair stepped forward and spoke. "I am Himura Zuriko, the captain of Squad Zero. This is my lieutenant, Hadato Latura, and my third-seat, Mimiora Hinamara." Hinamara waved at Ichigo. "And," Zuriko continued, "that was no kido. Kido can suck it. I created a layer of air between the two of you. No kido could create that that fast." Hinamara flashed her eyelashes at Ichigo. "Hey again. I thought it would be nice for us to come and welcome you to the soul society. But it's a little too late. Oh well! Oh," Hinamara looked at Orihime, "this, must be this famous Orihime! Oh it's so nice to finally meet you!" Orihime looked surprised. "Oh, has Ichigo been talking about me?" Ichigo turned bright red. Hinamara giggled her high-pitched laugh. "Of course he has! Telling everyone about his hot girlfriend who has major cleavage!" Orihime turned to Ichigo. "Ichigo, have you really been saying those things?" He turned a deep red while her answered. "No! I haven't! She made it up!" Everyone started to crack up. "Don't worry, Orihime. I was just messing with you!" "Oh, okay," Orihime said, sincerely, but sounding slightly sad because it wasn't the case. They cracked open a few bottles of sake, and they were all pretty drunk. Hinamara started to make out with Zuriko, and Latura took them back to the barracks, being the only one sober. Only Orihime and Ichigo were left, and they soon fell asleep together on his futon.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

WELL EVERYONE, I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT I DON'T DO WELL WITH LONG CHAPTERS, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND I PROBABLY WON'T HAVE NEW STUFF FOR THIS STORY FOR A LITTLE WHILE. I'M SURE THAT DOSN'T REALLY BOTHER ANYONE...OH, COME CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL IF YOU HAVE THE TIME. IT'S .com/user/cameinsecond. SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVERYONE, TRUEANIMEFAN HERE. I JUST WANT TO THANK XTREMEGAL87 AGAIN FOR GENEROUSLY ALLOWING TO USE HER INCREDIBLE STORYLINE. I'M EXTREMELY SOORY IF THE LAST CHAPTER FELT RUSHED, BUT UNFORTUNANTLY, THAT'S WHAT I DID. I PROMISE TO TRY NOT TO DO THAT IN THE FUTURE. ALSO, CHAPTER FOURTEEN IS OUT OF AFTER LIFE! CHECK IT OUT!

DISCLAIMER: YUP, STILL NOT A PART OF BLEACH.

Chapter 2: There's a first time for everything

Ichigo woke up the next morning with a major headache. He tightened his robes up and picked up Zangetsu, and looked back at his mattress to try to make it so it would be neat for him at night, and then he saw something in his bed.

"Orihime..." Ichigo wondered why she was still asleep. Tatsuki had always mentioned her getting up early. What had they done last night? He remembered vaguely that Squad Zero had come by to congratulate him, and they brought some..._sake_, he thought. _Of course, Orihime and I must have had some and passed out... I'll just let her sleep._

He left the room as quietly as possible. He moved through the halls to his office, where he saw Izuru and bade him good morning. Izuru stood up and bowed his head respectfully.

"Sorry I'm late, Izuru." Ichigo said. "I had a bit of a party last night."

"No problem, sir. You are actually here in your usual time."

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "Really? It feels like I slept in. Oh whatever. So what's on the agenda today?"

Izuru checked the papers on his desk. "Not much sir. Oh, Someone named Hinamara came by."

Ichigo looked up from his desk. "Oh, no. What did she want?"

Izuru raised an eyebrow at his captain's response. "She said that her captain wanted to tell you about the captain's meeting that's happening in about five minutes."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Ah hell! Where's it supposed to be at?" he asked, exasperated.

Izuru looked again at his notes. " The Captain-General's office, it says."

"Great," said Ichigo. "Thanks, Izuru."

"Not a problem, Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo ran to Captain Yamamoto's office. He arrived there to find that the meeting had not yet begun, and that two of the captains, Renji and Byakuya, weren't there yet. He also noted that Zuriko wasn't there, which seemed odd.

"Alright," Captain Yamamoto began, as Renji following Byakuya, filled in. "We've got a bit a situation on our hands. It appears that appears that there have been some disturbances in the Soul Society."

All of the captains were silent, waiting for the Captain-General to finish his speech.

"We think that there may be a rouge soul reaper on the loose. He is Class-Z, so be on the look out for his spiritual energy."

Ichigo was confused, so he spoke up. "Sir, what is Class-Z?"

The answer came from behind. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

All of the captains turned and looked at the person from whom the voice had come.

Renji was the first to respond. "Who the hell are you?" he questioned angrily.

"There's no need for alarm. But, we need to change plans." Zuriko responded. "A Class-Z spiritual energy is one that is more powerful than even the Captain-General. Capable of destroying the Soul Society with ease."

Ichigo nodded. "I see," he said.

Renji was still annoyed at the appearance. "That doesn't answer my question: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He pulled out Zabimaru and swung at Zuriko.

"Don't Renji," Yamamoto started. "You'll only get yourself-"

"Ah shut up, old man." Zuriko said, dodging Renji's attack. "Some idiots need to make their own stupid mistakes themselves. And stay out of this, Yamamoto. I order you, not the other way around."

"Don't talk down the the Captain-General!" Renji screamed. "Fine, you want it, you got it! Bankai! Hihio Zabimaru!"

Then, Renji's sword turned into a gigantic bone snake. Zuriko looked as if caught off guard.

"Fine," he said. "I'll show you my Shikai, but don't tell anyone. Arm and Protect, Yoroikami!" Immediately he was covered in head-to-toe armor, and outfitted with three swords, as one might see on a samurai. He pulled out the longest. "Here we go. Be ready!" He gripped his sword with both hands, and then put it back into it's sheath, twisting his body so only his torso was facing Renji. He laid one had at the top of the scabbard, and the other on the hilt of the blade. "Arrah!" Renji grunted as he unleashed his zanpakuto onto the now-armored captain.

"Too slow," he heard from behind him. "Oh shit!" Renji tried to move Zabimaru to block Zuriko's attack, but the snake fell apart. Every spiritual link was severed. The eyes of the blue-haired captain looked into his.

"Feel fear. Know not to challenge me. Know where you belong!" and with that the Zero Squad captain lifted the butt of his sword, and hit it upon Renji, sending him flying to the ground. The armor dissipated from around the captain.

Ichigo looked up in questions in his eyes. "Himura, who are you, really?"

End of Chapter 2.

SO, WAS IT GOOD? I HOPE SO, I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS ENJOY ABLE AS POSSIBLE. PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT, AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT AFTER LIFE!


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: HEY ALL. IN CASE YOU DON'T FOLLOW XTREMEGAL87, AFTER LIFE CHAPTER 15 + 16 JUST CAME OUT. THEY ARE AMAZING, AND YOU SHOULD READ THOSE FIRST BEFORE THIS STORY.**

DISCLAIMER: DON'T EVEN KNOW TITE KUBO, SO HOW THE EFF AM I SUPPOSED TO HAVE A SLICE OF THE AWESOMNESS THAT IS BLEACH?

Chapter 3: Time flies...

It had been over a month since the captains meeting where Renji had his ass handed to him. Ichigo still hadn't gotten an answer to the question of who Zuriko was. He had simply got a "you don't need to know that," and a plan to find this rouge shinigami. Staring over it, Ichigo's part in it was simple, watch the Squad Three courtyard and barracks for anything suspicious.

"As if that's freaking self-explanatory," he muttered to himself. Orihime looked over from where she was sitting the office. "What are you muttering about?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just this stupid rogue guy that's running around the Soul Society. And apparently he's super strong, so we have to catch him off guard." Orihime furrowed her eyebrows. "Hmm," she thought. Then she hit her fist with her palm, as if she solved the dilemma. "What if," she started, "you use someone's Bankai to find him. Someone's got to have a sensory type of Bankai." Ichigo just grinned, stood up, and walked over to her. He brushed her hair away from her eyes. "Um...it's a good idea actually, Orihime, it's just that, well, Bankais aren't like a deck of cards. No two Bankai are the same, so you can't really classify them."

Orihime didn't even look discouraged. "I know that, silly. I meant that offensive Bankais, like yours, Renji's, or Byakuya's, are meant for attacking, not healing or finding people. It's possible that we could use Captain Kurotsuchi's Bankai to try to use poison to smoke your rogue out."

Ichigo thought about that idea for a second. "You know, I think you're on to something. I'm going to talk to Zuriko. Apparently he's in charge of everything around here." Orihime looked surprised. "I thought that the Captain-General was in charge." Ichigo shook his head. "Nope, apparently Zuriko outranks him, though I don't know how the hell that works." Orihime let go of her boyfriend. "Ok then, have fun!"

Ichigo chuckled a little. "I'll try my hardest, I swear. See you later."

Ichigo ran into Hinamara while trying to find the Squad Zero barracks, literally. He walked around a corner and she hit him square in the face with her head. As they were trying to get up, Ichigo asked, "Hey Hinamara, where are the Squad Zero Barracks at? I need to talk to Zuriko."

"Oh," she replied, her face red with embarrassment. "Um, let's see...they are, well, here, lemme show you." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Alright sure, whatever." Hinamara's face lit up with excitement. "Great! Follow me!" she said as she grabbed Ichigo's wrist and dragged him along. "Oh, son of a bitch!" Ichigo managed to mutter as he was trying to keep up.

Eventually, they reached the opening of the main courtyard. Hinamara let go of Ichigo's wrist, and went up to the wall next to the Squad One barracks entrance. "_In darkness we move, with precision we strike._" she said, her face and voice suddenly serious. The wall turned black, and she waved Ichigo over. Come on, silly. This is how you get into Squad Zero's section of the courtyards.

Ichigo looked around, and saw a lot of younger shinigami with their zanpakuto released, though whether they were Shikai or Bankai, he couldn't tell. All of them had extreme spiritual pressure, nearly what Renji had when his Bankai was released. "So," he got Hinamara's attention. "Are those your high ranking seats?" he asked, pointing to the guys practicing. "No," she replied, no emotion audible. "The highest rank of the shinigami over there is thirteenth seat."

Ichigo did a double-take. "No fucking way. Please tell me that you're kidding me. Those guys are just as strong as Renji!" Hinamara stopped and turned around, blinking her eyes as she did so. "With all due respect to you and Captain Abarai, he couldn't get higher than eleventh seat with his current spiritual power level. Even the Captain-General would be second seat." She blushed before saying the next part. "Captain Zuriko," she said, turning completely red, "is actually a Class-Z shinigami himself, but he restrains himself. He's really quite something." Hinamara realized she was blushing, and turned to continue walking, albeit much faster than before. Ichigo sped up to keep pace.

"That reminds me," he said, scratching his chin, "what's up between you and him? I remember you two kissing at the party you threw me, but I haven't seen you to do anything after that."

Hinamara completely froze up. She turned to Ichigo, and gave him a smile that looked like she was about to murder him. "Oh, that. Well, um...you see, technically, we're not supposed to be together. High-ranking officials aren't supposed to fraternize with each other." She continued to walk towards offices.

Ichigo felt his brain start to throb. "Wait, what? Why is that rule established, wand why haven't I heard about it before?" Hinamara turned her head over her shoulder so Ichigo could see her hazel eyes. "You haven't heard of it because Orihime isn't a ranking officer yet. The rule was brought to being because if one officer goes down in the field, then the other officer won't go try to save them, and get both of them killed, losing the Soul Society two officers with potential. Here's the captain's office." she said, pointing to a door, then briskly walking away.

Ichigo looked back at her. "Oh, um...thanks." he said. **Guess I'll head on in**, he thought. He knocked on the door. "Captain Zuriko, are you in?" The blue-haired captain looked up from his desk. "Oh, hey Ichigo, what's on your mind?" Ichigo sighed, then began his question. "So, I was talking to Orihime about the rogue, and I think we have a solution."

Zuriko raised one eyebrow. "Really? That's great! What is it?" Ichigo cracked his knuckles. "Well, she pointed that some people's Bankais are more offensive than defensive, and, well...she was wondering if it would be possible for a sensory-type Bankai to find him."

Zuriko thought about it for a minute. "Hmm..." he said absentmindedly. "I suppose that would work, though I don't know what the results will be. I suppose we'll find out." Ichigo looked relieved that his idea wasn't shot down. "How soon?" he asked.

Zuriko looked at him devilishly. "Now," he replied.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: HEY GUYS AND GALS! SORRY ITS TAKING SO LONG TO WRITE, BUT I AM NOT THE BRIGHTEST TOOL IN THE SHED, AND SO NEED TIME TO BE CREATIVE, PLUS I LIKE TO WAIT FOR XTREMEGAL87 TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS FOR AFTER LIFE SO I DON'T MESS UP THE CANON (IS THAT THE RIGHT WORD FOR A FANFIC?). PLEASE FORGIVE ME.**

DISCLAIMER: STILL NOT A PART OF BLEACH...THAT'S WHY FANFICS WERE THOUGHT UP.

Chapter 4: The worst day is the one after the best night

Ichigo woke up curled up with Orihime, earlier than usual. He vaguely remembered why they'd had sex, just that they did. **Well, whatever**, he told himself. ** I'll let her sleep and go make some breakfast**. And with that he walked into the kitchen, and decided to make eggs on rice, just something easy on the stomach. As he was cooking, Orihime awoke to find her knight not at her side. She rose out of the bed with sleep in her eyes, and wrapped herself in a yukata. She walked into the kitchen to see that Ichigo had just finished making breakfast, so she sat down at the table while he served her. She didn't feel like doing much today, which was just fine because it was Sunday, so she didn't have to report in.

"Orihime, are you feeling alright?" Ichigo asked, with concern in his voice. "You look kind of pale." Orihime just ate her breakfast slowly, concentrating on each bite. "Yeah," she said, "I'm fine. I just have this major headache." Ichigo locked up completely when he heard that. **There's no way**, he thought to himself. **Even if that did happen, it would take a couple of weeks to surface. Just calm down, it'll be okay.**

"Really?" he asked simply. "Actually, me too. I think that I had a little too much blood flowing through my brain last night." Both he and Orihime turned a scarlet hue, when he heard a knock at the door. As Orihime moved towards the bathroom, Ichigo walked towards the door and opened it. Zuriko was at the door, Latura behind him. He asked if they could come in, and Ichigo invited them in.

"The reason why we're here is that we wanted to make sure that the plan Orihime came up with goes off without a hitch," Zuriko explained. He continued, "Latura will use his Bankai, and we need to protect him while he does." Ichigo went and grabbed Orihime after hearing that. "So, you haven't used her idea yet? Why not?" Ichigo demanded. Latura was the one who decided to talk. "Calm down Captain Kurosaki. We decided to wait and see if he would mess up and we could capture him before we invaded everyone's privacy. We wanted to take precautions so there weren't any major repercussions before implementing your plan."

Ichigo looked down in shame. "Oh, I see." he said. Zuriko checked the time. "Well," he started, "if you and Ms. Inoue would get dressed, we'd like to get started as soon as possible. When you're ready, come to the Squad Zero barracks, and we'll get started." With that, he and Latura stood up and walked out of the house.

As they were getting freshened up, Orihime looked for Shun Rikka, and found her resting on the dresser alone, as Ichigo had already grabbed Zangetsu. They walked out of the apartment, and then flash-stepped to the main courtyards. Orihime was curious, "Ichigo, where are the Squad Zero barracks, anyway?" Ichigo just waved his hand over to the wall next to the entrance to Squad One's courtyard. "This," he said, turning to her, "is how you get into the Squad Zero courtyard." As he said this, he put his right hand to the wall.

"Um, Ichigo?" Orihime asked, slightly worried that her boyfriend, not to mention her commanding officer, might be off his rocker. "Ichigo, that's a wall." He held up his other hand to stop her from saying anything else. "_In darkness we move, with precision we strike._" he said, the wall turning black as he did so. "That's why you wait to question a Soul Reaper until they're done doing what they're doing." He grabbed her hand, and walked through the portal to the Squad Zero courtyard. She didn't have time to admire much of Squad Zero's quarters, as Ichigo was moving quickly towards the barracks, and she wanted to keep up, but from what she see, it wasn't an improvement over any other squads' courtyards. She guessed that even the elite of the Soul Society wanted to make it seem as if they were all equal.

They saw Latura and Zuriko sitting in the middle of the room, waiting for them. Ichigo bowed and apologized. "Sorry we're late." he said. Zuriko just waved his hand dismissively, assuring them it was no problem. "Are you ready Latura?" he asked his lieutenant. "Yessir, I'll release when told." he replied. Zuriko turned to Ichigo and Orihime, and asked, "are you two ready?" They looked toward each other quickly, then answered simultaneously, "yes." "Good," Zuriko said. "Then draw your swords, and get ready. This rogue is going to come to any surge in spiritual energy." The three of them drew their zanpakuto, and Latura took his stance for Bankai. "As soon as I tell him to release, all three of us need to release Shikai, got it?" Zuriko directed at Ichigo and Orihime. They just nodded in agreement. "Alright, then, Latura, do your thing."

"Roger that, sir. Bankai! Ekijonan Hanasui!" With that, his sword turned a crystal blue, but was engulfed with flames that moved to smoothly to be flames. Ichigo couldn't figure out what it was, when Zuriko answer as if he could read Ichigo's mind. " His Bankai's name is 'Liquid Flame Water Flower.' The flames actually have the same scientific proportions as water." Ichigo just nodded in reply and thanks.

They stood there for a minute or two, then they all felt it. The rogue had come. They turned their attention to offense, and no one said a word. Then, out of the blue, Orihime was knocked across the room, and the rogue showed himself. Ichigo didn't recognize him. He was slightly taller than Zuriko, with slicked black hair, gray streaks intertwined with the dark hair. Zuriko was the first to attack. He disappeared, and brought his sword down upon the rogue's shoulder.

"Have you forgotten me so fast, Himura?" he asked as he flash-stepped out of the way. "You can't defeat me. You've known this for years." Zuriko slid his katana zanpakuto back into it's sheath, and then teleported behind the intruder and used the edge of the blade to speed up the draw time and increase the power of the following swing. He actually managed to catch the intruder in the back, blood squirting from is new wound. "You've gotten better I see." he said. "Shut up! I don't care who you were Makuto, you're dead now!" Zuriko shouted. While Makuto and Zuriko were fighting, Latura came up behind Makuto and swung, burning him on his left side.

"You stupid bastard!" Makuto cried. He drew is sword and yelled, "Steal, Tamashi Bunsan-ki!" His sword changed from a katana to a scimitar, and he disappeared. Ichigo and Zuriko looked around for him, but couldn't find him.

Within the silence, Latura said a single world. "Ca..Captain..." he coughed. Zuriko and Ichigo turned to find Makuto behind Latura, with his blade plunged through Latura's heart.

End of Chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY EVERYONE. JUST THOUGHT THAT I'D TELL YOU THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO PUT IN THE ZANPAKUTO'S NAMES, JUST SO THERE'S NO CONFUSION, AS I USE A MODIFIED TRANSLATION RATHER THAN A LITERAL TRANSLATION. THOUGHT I'D CLEAR THAT UP.**

DISCLAIMER: YEAH, IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT STILL DON'T A PART OF BLEACH.

Chapter 5: Bankai, final release?

Zuriko pushed Ichigo back towards the wall. "What the hell, Himura?" Ichigo yelled. Zuriko pointed his katana at Makuto. "Don't interfere Ichigo! This is personal!" He turned to Makuto. "I know what your zanpakuto does. It doesn't kill people, it steals their souls!" Makuto pulled his sword from Latura's body, it being covered in blood. "I'm glad you remember! So the days of when I was Squad Zero's Captain. I thought you'd forgotten! Fine, I'll humor you. Bankai! Saishu-tekina Tamashi Bunsan-ki (Final Sword Soul Disperser)!" Makuto pointed his scimitar towards the ground. It began to glow and it grew and attached to Makuto's arm. It grew spikes and elongated to a pole-arm. Time seemed to slow as soon as he had shown his Bankai.

**Which it actually does**, thought Zuriko. **His Bankai not only grows and becomes one of his limbs, but it also distorts the time around him. Shit, I'll be lucky if I I make it out alive.** Zuriko automatically went on the offensive, as he had fought his captain before, if only in training battles. His zanpakuto was not nearly fast enough to be able to let him move at normal speeds though, and his Shikai was also restricting, as it covered him in heavy armor. Makuto appeared behind Zuriko, and thrust with the pole-arm. It ran Zuriko through, and he barely flinched. Zuriko coughed up blood, then started laughing. "I'm surprised," he said to Makuto. "You've really let yourself go. That hardly even hurt!" Zuriko stabbed Makuto through his chest.

"I hope you realize this as an honor, sir. But if I'm going to kill you, I'll give you mine as well. Bankai! Kaminari Mira Yoroikami (Lightning Mirror Armor God)!" Zuriko pulled himself from Makuto's blade. Zuriko then pulled his blade from Makuto, and he held the blade horizontal to the ground, parallel to himself. He then started to glow gold, and there was a giant flash. Ichigo looked away for the flash, and when he looked back, Zuriko was garbed in a golden shinobi uniform. He had two swords on his back, a kodachi and a wakizashi. He slid both out of their sheaths, and took his stance. Even in Makuto's time-stop, he moved as if he was using the flash-step.

"Ah fuck!" Makuto cursed, getting sliced from all directions. "Bakudo ninety-seven! Encompassing Circle!" Zuriko was pushed back, not all entirely surprised that Makuto used a Bakudo that high level on him. Makuto looked at Zuriko, and actually grinned. "You are good Himura. However, you don't have me beat just yet! I'll bet you didn't know that there's a level of power beyond Bankai. Let me show you. Kakusakai (Hidden Release)! Shunkan-tekina Shi Tamashi Bunsan-ki (Momentary Death Soul Disperser)!" Makuto lost his zanpakuto, only for it to be replaced by a dark aura around his right arm.

Zuriko did a double take. "What the fuck is that?" he exclaimed. Makuto broke out laughing. "Let me show you!" he said demonically. Makuto wasn't as fast as Zuriko, but he had more experience in the field. Zuriko played right into his hands. Though it was only a scratch, Zuriko started spouting blood from his left arm. He felt drained of his life. "Now you know the power of a true shinigami!" Makuto gloated. "Tamashi Bunsan-ki's final release steals the soul from the person it slashes. There's only a matter of time before you die." Zuriko actually chuckled. "What?" Makuto yelled. "What the hell are you laughing for? What are you fucking laughing at?" Then Makuto felt it. He himself was getting drained! What was happening?

Zuriko pulled back, and explained. "Yoroikami's Bankai mirrors any and all powers and forces those powers back on their owners. You're the one who's going to die!" Zuriko held his hand up to Makuto. "Bakudo Ninety-nine part two!" Instantly Makuto was tied up, and was still wasting away. Zuriko flash-stepped to Latura, and he began to perform healing kido. Latura was coming back to as Makuto was slowly dying.

"...Captain?" Latura feebly squeezed out from his lips. "Quiet, lieutenant. You may not be dead, but you will be if you don't stop moving. The kido won't do much, but if someone gets here in time, then we should be good. Hinamara, get in here!" Zuriko yelled into the hall. Hinamara came running down the hall, carrying her zanpakuto in her hand. "Oh my god! Patch, Kizumeido (Wound Maid)." She healed Latura while Zuriko moved back over to Makuto.

Makuto was on his last breaths. "There was another." he spouted, through blood. "An arrancar, more powerful than even me. You're completely fucked. Ha ha ha..." he trailed off, and breathed his last.

Ichigo questioned Zuriko about what Makuto had said. "Well," he started, "He said that there was an arrancar, even more powerful than him. He also showed me that there was a release beyond Bankai, he called it 'Kakusakai.' This isn't good. If I'm right, then we need to try to attain it, now. As soon as Latura's ready, we need to go to a room I have specially designed to reach Bankai in 2 days after one achieves Shikai. I think that it may do."

Ichigo took Orihime's arm, and started to lead her out. "Alright, but let's start tomorrow. Both Orihime and I need our rest." Zuriko nodded. "Go. Take the time you need. Perhaps Orihime can achieve Bankai too. Good luck." Ichigo and Orihime took their leaves.

Hinamara looked up at Zuriko. "So, should I come too?" she asked. "Yes, we need all of the help we can get. Plus, your Bankai may be of great use." he replied.

End of Chapter 5

**SORRY IF THIS GOT A LITTLE WEIRD, BUT I REALLY COULDN'T FIND A WAY AROUND IT. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND COMMENT/CRITISIZE.**


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY EVERYONE, BUT THINGS CAME UP. IT'S BEEN A WHILE HUH? JEEZ, TIME FLIES WHEN YOU'RE NOT WRITING FANFICS. ANYWAYS, ON WITH THE SHOW...

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN BLEACH...BUT I CAN DREAM.

Chapter six: Meltdown room

Two mornings after the attack, Orihime and Ichigo had rested up enough for whatever Zuriko had in mind. They walked out of their place, hand-in-hand, and they walked to the courtyard of Squad Zero. Hinamara met up with them as they entered, and acted as if they weren't about to do the most dangerous thing of their lives so far. She lead them behind the barracks, and kicked the wall. It opened up to reveal a set of stairs. She lead them down it, and after about five minutes, Ichigo asked the purple-haired third-seat a question to break the silence.

"Hinamara," he started. "Are you going to be training with us?" She seemed to think about it for a second, then spoke. "Yes, I believe so. The captain seemed to take an interest in my Bankai, so I would think so." Though there were torches only about every twenty feet-or-so, both Ichigo and Orihime noticed that they could see quite easily. Hinamara, to both of them, looked troubled. Orihime spoke up.

"Mimiora, what's wrong? Is something going on between you and Captain Himura?" Orihime couldn't think of any better way to breach the subject, so she just flat out stated what she thought. She was hoping it wouldn't offend her.

Hinamara chewed on her lip for a few seconds before answering. "It's Himura. I'm worried about him." Ichigo then took interest in the conversation. "Huh? What's wrong with him?" he inquired.

"It's the room," she continued. "He hasn't been in there since he was the lieutenant. I'm worried that he will go back to the way he was..." Orihime cocked her head to a weird angle, her thinking pose. "The way he was? He was different than the Zuriko we know?"

Hinamara nodded, her purple hair shining in the torch light. "Very much different. He was the lieutenant, very strict, and he would be extremely hard on the seated officers. He never spent time out with his squad, nor alone with anyone. And," she stuttered, as if the next part was hard to get out for her, "he was quite the heartthrob. Almost every woman in the company wanted to get close to him."

She sighed a heavy sigh. "I joined the thirteen court guard squad, and was assigned to the tenth squad about three-hundred years ago. In about seventy-five years, I was invited into Zero Company. It's a great honor, you know, so I didn't decline. I rose up through the ranks until I became the fifth seat. Captain Zuriko took a special interest in me, and told Himura to look after me. He didn't seem too thrilled about it at first..."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ichigo interjected. He was extremely confused, and wasn't hiding it too well. "You said Captain Zuriko and Lieutenant Himura. How can one person hold to positions at one time?"

"Oh...that!" Hinamara laughed. "I forgot you haven't been part of the Soul Society long. The leadership spots of Squad Zero were held at the time by the Zuriko brothers, Makuto and Himura."

Ichigo and Orihime took in a sharp gasp. "Then that means..." Orihime started, unable to finish her sentence.

Hinamara turned her head, and both Ichigo and Orihime saw her eyes full of mourning and sadness. "Yes. The rogue was our old captain, as I'm sure you heard Himura say in the battle. But Makuto was also Himura's older brother, and his death, especially as the cause of it, shook him greatly. His brother was his only family left alive. Ah, we're here."

The trio had reached the end of the staircase, and found Zuriko and Latura standing there, waiting for them. "Thank you, Mimiora." The lieutenant said. The blue-haired captain just stood there with a hard expression. "If you'll all just follow me this way..." Latura continued. They filed into the room, and as Hinamara shut the door, the torchlight they had was gone. They were in complete darkness.

"Lights!" Zuriko commanded, his voice booming, coming from all sides. The room was suddenly bright, and everyone besides Zuriko had a little trouble adjusting their eyes for a minute or two. "I'm sorry I didn't welcome you earlier. I've been, well... in my own world, let's just say. Now, all of you will be in this room until you achieve Bankai, for Orihime and Mimiora," at that point, Hinamara was blushing fiercely, for whatever reason, "and Ichigo, Hadato, and I will be trying for Kakusakai."

He then explained that the room had beds, restrooms, showers, and changes of clothes for everyone. There was also a kitchen and eating area, though that was about it. It was a white marble room, and it kind of reminded Ichigo of his inner world.

_Indeed, it is much like in here._ His inner hollow responded. **Hey, did I ask you for an opinion? Didn't think so. ** Ichigo thought back.

Orihime raised her hand, signaling she had a question. Zuriko chuckled and smiled, then asked what she had to say. "Well," she started, "how exactly do we train?"

Zuriko laughed, and everyone suddenly felt at ease. Ichigo, though, had also been wondering that himself. "Well, it's a matter of getting into your inner world. Bankai is actually quite easy to attain if one has no worldly distractions. That's why this room was made. Once you make contact with your zanpakuto, then you have to understand exactly who and what they are, then you feel connected on a new level, and thus, Bankai. You will understand after you try for a while."

Hinamara grabbed Orihime by the arm. "Come on! Let's move over there and give the boys some room." She was pointing to the far side of the room. Orihime just looked at Ichigo, for permission and guidance, and he nodded back. With that, they moved over to the opposite side of the room, a good six-hundred-fifty meters away.

"Good." Zuriko said, almost under his breath. "Alright guys, we all know what to do for Bankai. Kakusakai is kind of like that, but is more than that. After that, it feels like a Shikai after the Bankai. Get in Bankai everyone. Bankai! Kaminari Mira Yoroikami!"

"Bankai! Ekijonan Hanasui!"

"Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!"

"Good, now good into your inner worlds." Zuriko instructed. "I'm going to go try to help the girls with their Bankai."

"Wait." Ichigo said. "You knew what it felt like. What to do. Have you...?"

Zuriko sighed. "I was hoping to keep it a secret, but yes, I did. Kakusakai."

"Then show us!" Ichigo demanded. "When did you get it? How long did it take you? It's only been two days since you learned of it. How could you do it that quickly?"

"It's confusing." The blue-haired captain stated. "I attained it about fourteen hours ago. I had been training ever since the end of the battle, basically. So it took me about thirty-six hours of non-stop training to attain it. I speculate it will take you longer, as you didn't fight it, and I felt how it worked. And as it turned out, Makuto didn't have a full new Kakusakai, just a partial one between Bankai and Kakusakai. An actual Kakusakai is a brand new zanpakuto, not just an addition to your original one."

"Hmm...I see" Latura said. He'd been so quiet Ichigo had forgotten he was there. "However, I agree with Ichigo. Show us this new power."

"Alright, give me a second. Burn the heavens, raze the land, bring forth hell, Naibu Hakai Kaze!" As he said this, he pulled his sword from its sheath and held it in front of him. As he said it, his katana started disintegrating, until a cobalt kodachi was left, and the particles had disappeared.

Ichigo and Latura stood there, confused and in awe, at the captain. They had no idea what had happened, but they knew that whatever had, they didn't want to be on the receiving end of it.

"What exactly happened?" Ichigo asked, half curious, half scared. "I mean, I saw your sword disintegrate, but why is that more powerful than your Shikai?"

"It's quite simple." Zuriko said. "You see, when Yoroikami reaches Kakusakai, part of his being disintegrates, and becomes air. When an opponent breathes in, then the particles will go into their lungs, and then their bloodstream. After that, I don't know what will happen..."

Latura was meditating while this was going on. "Hmm... I think this will prove more elusive than you suggested."

Zuriko sealed his sword and raised his hand to scratch his head. "It's most likely different for everyone. I probably achieved it faster just because I had fought it before, and I have been in these conditions before, so I knew what I was looking for, and I knew how to work in this room."

Latura nodded his head. "Makes sense." he said quietly. He then went back to meditating, trying to get into his inner world.

Ichigo decided this was a good idea too, so he sat down and started to focus on talking to Zangetsu. Zuriko left to go help the girls, if he could.

"I don't see what the problem is, Orihime." Hinamara responded. "What happens between me and the captain is confidential. Why do you want to know so much about it?"

Orihime looked down, finger tracing shapes on the floor. "Well, it's just that, you're so shy and everything, I thought maybe I could help..."

"Well, well, well, looks like you girls are having fun." Zuriko chuckled, coming up to them.

"Himura!" said Mimiora, her face red as a beet. "I mean, Captain! What are you doing over here?"

"I came to see if I could help you girls out." he explained. "I didn't know if you were actually training, because it didn't look it from over there," he said, pointing with his thump over his shoulder to where Ichigo and Hadato were. "I thought I'd see how the progress was coming along."

"Oh...sure! I think I've got it..." the purple-haired third-seat said. "Bankai! Kori Kizumeido! She was covered in ice, and her sword was, too. "I think I can heal people from a distance by moving the ice over them, and I'm pretty sure that I can use the ice offensively, too.

"Wonderful, that certainly is a Bankai." Zuriko said, smiling. "What of you, Orihime? Have you attained Bankai yet?"

"I think so but I'm not sure," she said, looking slightly confused. "Here let me just show you, and you can decide."

"Alright," he replied, "Show me."

"Bankai! Shun Rikka Bengo-jin!"

End of Chapter six.

**Hope you all enjoyed. I had a lot of time to think of what I was gonna do next, so I hope it came out well. As always, Comment/criticize freely, review, and message me if there's any problems!**


End file.
